Family Secrets
by awesomeawkwardturtle
Summary: This is set seventeen years after Chosen. Buffy now has two kids, both with abilities but things are going wrong and when Rosie gets captured by the goverment both girls find out about theire family secrets the hard way!
1. Chapter 1-Buffy

Chapter 1-Buffy

Summers girls aren't normal, never have been never will be. It was that fact that troubled me the most as I stared into the murky dishwater from the sink. I knew this more than anything else. Being one of the original slayers came with some serious baggage, mainly the fact that normal was another universe away from what I was used to. When most kids had been counting down the days till prom I was fighting back an apocalypse and dating a reformed vampire. Looking back on college my main memories situated around the initiative and Adam. A laugh escaped from my lips as I reminisced with the soggy spud peel and greasy chip pans. Everything about my life had been crazy and even running away hadn't set me free. Just one look at windowsill reminded me that my life was miles away from normal.

When I realised I was pregnant and had nowhere to go I left. Ran away to the safest place possible...England! Well to be honest it was the first and cheapest flight I could get last minute. I had considered abortion since this wasn't the only time I'd been in this situation before but this time things had changed. I knew who the father was, this baby was special and I wasn't giving it up for the world so off I went. Once I arrived, after weeks in a sleazy hotel I got a flat, a job and a life. Of course there was demons, vampires and strange scaly people that no one understood...but there was also friends. I soon became friends with a woman called Jasmine (although she was known as Jazz) who used to hunt demons. Now seventeen years later we are close friends and along with Lilly ,my eldest daughter, I now have a twelve year old daughter called Rosie to handle. It was at that point that I was snapped into reality by a yelp. 'Muuuuum!' shouted Lilly from the living room. With a sigh I skidded into the other room to see my eldest daughter pinned up against the wall with two knitting needles and my youngest sitting on the sofa sucking on her finger. 'What is going on here?' I shouted as I surveyed the disaster area,'She tried to stake me' complained Lilly. 'What the hell!?'

'She was looking at my neck!' argued Rosie

'No I wasn't'

'You so were'

'Morbid freak!'

'Go find yourself a cosy crypt'

'Just because you get a paper cut-'

'Makes you want to get your fangs out'

'That's not fair!'

'It is fair when I have to live under the same roof as a VAMPIRE!' Rosie shouted as she stormed out the room.

Ah yes I thought even my children aren't natural. Rosie had always been different and ever since she was little she was able to sense and talk to ghosts although recently she had been getting stronger. She was now able to sense other demons and see vampires from miles away. Lilly though, she had taken after me by becoming a slayer but now things had changed... Lilly had gone from being the hunter to the hunted in a matter of days. No one understood how it had happened but a few days before her sixteenth birthday she had been feeling headaches and sickness until on her birthday she had died in her sleep for several hours and when she woke up she was, well different. No not different, a vampire but the problem was she'd never been bitten, it was in the blood. I sighed, poor Lilly, it had been a few months now but still understandably it was hard and Rosie hadn't adjusted at all due to the clashes with powers,the girl who could sense the dead was living with one, and the fact that both girls had been patrolling and killing the things that go bump in the night since they were five. Of course Jazz and Gwen (Jazz's twelve year old daughter and Rosie's best friend) had been very supportive and Rosie had been hanging out with Gwen a lot more. Things were going wrong and once again and I was reminded once again that the life of a slayer was never normal.


	2. Chapter 2-Lilly

Chapter 2- Lilly

How had this happened I wondered as I stared at the her bedroom wall. I'd gone from a happy kid preparing for college to a vampire! But How? I hadn't even been bitten, it was just apparently something to do with genes and my dad, a guy I knew nothing about and had never met! Mum knew but would she tell? No! She was too busy wrapped up in her own things to realise what this was doing to us. Groaning I put my head in my hands and contemplated the situation. I was a slayer. That was a statement that up until a few months ago I'd been pretty sure of, We'd go patrolling ,Rosie and I, saving the world from the big bad beasties and then I became one of them. Me and Rosie have drifted apart as well. As sisters we'd been pretty tight. It was me who had taught Rosie how to slay, I'd been there when my little sis dusted her first vamp. Of course Rosie had some serious powers going on, she could do some serious magic that mum didn't even know about along with the whole dead ghost powers and when it came to demons she was crazy! She could sense vampire from miles away and within seconds of being around one she could work out how old it was and it's name. She was pretty hot on demons too, sensing when one was nearby but when it came to fighting I had always been queen...

Rosie could only do basic fighting whereas I was amazing, flooring beasts in seconds and vamps..well they were just walking dust with me around. But now now I've become one of the millions of them. We hadn't patrolled in weeks and Rosie was avoiding it as much as possible. For gods sake she'd tried to stake me today, well no that was a lie, she'd tried to scare me and it had worked pretty well. Here I was sitting in my room shaking after Rosie's personal vendetta of knitting needles and the human dart board. What had happened to the two girls in pigtails who had played slayers, the joke where one of us would run around the garden playing vampires and slayer but now the joke was on me. Rosie had become the slayer and I was the evil vampire, scared of sunlight and anything holy.

After a several hours of being trapped in my depressing thoughts I decided it was time to do some thing productive. A thin shaft of amber light that hit the wall told me it was sunset and my official time of he day. As I headed downstairs I ran into Rosie who was just heading out and judging by her backpack she was going on patrol. She shoved past me with an angry expression on her face. 'Rosie wait!' I called out to her as she headed for the door. 'Why should I?' Rosie snarled back. 'Because I'm your sister' I replied

'Your a demon!'

'Why can't you except it's not my fault?'

'Because it is'

'How?'

'You were my sister...you taught me right from wrong...I am like this because of you and now even you are a lie'

'B..u.u.u-'

'But nothing, look I have to leave and kill the evil in this world, kinda a shame when one is standing next to me!' and with that she left me standing wounded in the hallway, replaying the conversation in my head over and over and over again...


	3. Chapter 3-Rosie

Chapter 3-Rosie

Argh! I hate my sister at the moment. I mean seriously she's a friggin' vampire! It's ending my mind into overload! I can sense vampire wherever I go and it's sending me crazy! O k maybe I'm being a bit harsh, wait no this is distracting me from patrol! Speak of the devil... I spun around as the bushes opposite me started to move. I froze and sniffed the air, no vampires, not demons, humans!? 'O k seriously hiding bushes, who the hell are you guys' I directed at the bush. 'Well well well, you girl, you have gumption' said someone from behind me. I turned round to meet my attacker only to see an elderly guy in a black suit standing like an extra from some bond movie.

'Who the hell are you?'

'Language young lady!'

'Oh f**ck of Grandpa'

'Potty mouth'

'Not in the mood'

'Prick up your ears girl, I have a proposition for you, now what do you know about the Secret Service?'

'Well...hmm let me think...it's secret!'

'This is not a laughing matter, I have been observing your progress for some time and I have noticed your..well...unusual powers and I like them. We want you on the team, a girl who can sense vampires, demons and well ghosts along with detailed accounts of each one, that is special!'

'You want me to join your super secret spoof!? Nah tah.'

'I wasn't inviting you it was an order.'

'One I don't intend to follow'

'You have no option'

'I always have an option!' and with that I punched the guy in the face and ran. Sadly as most of these things go I forgot all about the rustling bushes which ,just my luck, contained about a handful of army soldiers all heading for me! 'Oooh crapsicles' I shouted as I ran home, and hopefully away from all the all the nasty men and women who wanted to blow my brains out or use me for a weapon.

About half an hour later I was sitting on a bin down an alley way on the other side of town. This was how far I had to run to dodge the commando guys, lucky for me I know this city better those guys so I had hopefully left them behind. Panting like a dog I looked down at the overflowing and realised how messed up my life is. You know what, in hindsight my sister being a vampire my sister being a vampire is just the tip of the crap covered ice burg that is my life! And with that revelation I trudged home to my commando free family. Ha! I make myself laugh!


	4. Chapter 4-Lilly

Chapter 4-Lilly

'Damn! Where is she' I cursed while looking at my watch for the sevenhundreth time in the past two hours. 'Calm down sweetie, I'm sure she's just tied up with some demon' Mum reassured me. 'No I know-' pausing at the realisation that me and my sister barely knew each other any more. With a sigh I looked back at my watch before shifting my weight on the sofa and directed my attention towards the TV screen. About ten minutes later Rosie burst through the door, her face covered with grime and blood, her clothes were ripped and she sounded breathless.'What the HELL happened to you!?' Mum shrieked at her. 'Commandos...want...me...powers...men in black...wannabe...chased'

Rosie wheezed as she doubled over to catch her breath. At the word Commandos mum froze and went pale. Rosie had now recovered and was staring around the room with an odd look while mum looked kinda shell shocked. 'What's up doc?' Rosie asked mum. That comment made me smile, Rosie had always liked 'Back to the Future' and 'What's up doc' being her catch phrase, well until things changed yet this comment was almost a sign that things were picking up, until her few yet oddly selective wheezed words hit me hard and causing me to see red.'Wait commando guys chased you?' I snapped. 'Yea, seriously when did we have a service that was secret?' Rosie questioned. 'Since for-' I started before I was interrupted by mum. 'Girls, go upstairs now, this is not a joke! I'm going out on patrol and you girls will stay where you are! GOT IT?' Mum shrieked. I instantly headed upstairs while Rosie with her newly returned humour had the last word...'Woah! When did the bees climb in your bonnet mum!? It's just some Bond wannabies we can get em in no time!'...and a cushion thrown at her head!

That night I couldn't sleep. I think it might have been a mixture of my newly-vamped sleeping pattern and my overly active imagination. It was so real! When I closed my eyes all I could see was army men coming towards our house. I saw them kick down the door, search downstairs, come up the stairs, I saw the flashlight shine on my door and then I heard a shout as they kicked down Rosie's door. I pinched myself. Again and again and again. I didn't want to see this! It was then I realised that this was real life. Anger filled me and for the first time I let go as I stormed out my bedroom door. Rosie was being dragged down the stairs by the army guys with balaclavas covering their faces. She was shouting and cursing at them, hitting and punching but it didn't work. Running after her I fell down the stairs. I felt a stab of pain in my back but it didn't matter, as I ran down the path I saw them bundling her into the van. She turned and saw me.'I'm sorry!' she shouted 'I will always-' she was then cut of with a punch in the face. The van drove off but I could see her through the back window mouthing the silent words _I love you_ as tears streamed down her face.

Mum came back later to see me sitting on the pavement sobbing. It was at that moment I realised I would find her and I would kill anyone who stood in my way. It was time to stop moping and embrace the demon that I truly was...


	5. Chapter 5-Rosie

Chapter 5- Rosie

_Six months later..._

'Get up girl, stop moping around and become some use to us, we didn't take you here for free lodging.' Great! This is my life. I'm like an animal trapped in a cage, except this isn't a cage, it's hell. I don't know exactly where I am. All I know is I hate the English government, trust me it's almost a hobby. I have to do something. All I can do is sit on the prison bed and think. They tried to break me at first, torturing me into submission but it soon became apparent that they were more likely to kill me before I agreed to help them. Then they threatened me but I was past caring, not listening to what they said. Family was a distant memory, anyway mum and Lilly would know what to do. I can still remember that night when they took me. My sister who I had constantly hated and hurt had tried everything to save me! I was such a bitch to her but grieving and guilt wouldn't get me anywhere. After hours of empty threats this became obvious so they confined me to this new version of hell! Up until now they had just left me alone, only visiting me to deliver meals and to give me access to the toilet and clean clothes. Yep, this is hell. Something must have changed though, they must have got tired of waiting because they had sent someone and he obviously wasn't going away. 'Come on kid, I don't have all day! Get up the boss is tired of your games' he stated with odd accuracy. 'Why?' I murmured weakly. 'I heard that! Now put these clothes on and then we can get on our way' He ordered. I realised that he wasn't going to budge so with a sigh I began to change into what looked like army clothing. Once I was done he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the corridor towards the ''Boss's'' office.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I thought this was a good place to end. Should have another one up soon! Please keep reviewing and give me some hints to where this plot should go.**


	6. Chapter 6-Boss

Chapter 6-Boss

I could hear them coming down the corridor from a mile off. It was those heavy duty industrial boots- very useful- standard regulation making sure that no wayward soldiers could sneak up on me. Sounds paranoid but it was the necessary precautions taken to ensure that I was safe. Due to my position and well my interest in the paranormal I was very unpopular with the demon and humans alike. This girl was one of my most treasured possessions. Her powers interested me greatly, and her heritage was amazing. A daughter of the slayer,the first slayer, what power she must contain! As for her father..I had heard a lot about the slayers interest in vampires so I had no doubt that this girl was from one of them! She excited me, she could be the greatest military weapon every and she was in my possession! Sadly the child was stubborn to the brink of insanity! We'd tried everything but nothing had worked. This was my last resort. To try and spark her primal force and hope that she would come round. It was a dangerous game to play but we needed her. She would be our salvation against mankind. With a knock at the door I began to assemble the first part of my plan...

To the eye she wasn't much to look at- combat wise of course. She had a small frame, not very tall but looks alone she had something. Her eyes were green, tinged with gold. Her hair was light brown and quite thick. She had dark eye-brows and red lips. She was very pale and currently conveying a look of pure fury. It was quite amazing really and incredibly pleasing. 'What do you want with me?' she questioned. Her accent was British but not posh. She dropped a lot of letters and some of it sounded cockney. I liked it. 'Well my dear' I replied 'I thought I had already explained my purpose and your reply was quite colourful for someone of your age!'

'Whatever suits you'

'Do you know who you are talking to? Your rudeness although entertaining is becoming tiresome.'

'Look mister, all I know is you dragged me away from my family, tortured me, threatened me and then left me in a cell for six months! Your not getting any of my manners mate.' The man behind her at that point poked her in the back with the barrel of his gun. 'You will be polite to the Boss and stop insulting him or else...' he muttered gruffly before looking to me for acceptance. Truly these men are like dogs. Wanting approval for everything they do. What do they expect a doggy treat? 'Yes well thank you..erm..whoever you are but that won't be necessary now will it child?' I replied finishing with a smile. The soldier retreated backwards and the child raised her eyebrows before speaking. 'So what is this big idea you have taken so long to tell me?'. Finally! I had been waiting for her to ask that! 'You see my dear, we want you to go through cadet training. It will be tough but you will do it and believe me when I say that is an order. 'Whatever man' she sighed before getting up 'Can I go now?'. 'Yes go pack your stuff and I will send guards to come and collect you soon. Now go!' I shooed her off before reclining in my chair. Phase one of the plan was complete...


	7. Chapter 7-Willow

Chapter 7-Willow

It's funny really how things change. I mean I hadn't seen Buffy in years, we'd kinda drifted apart. When I think back to when we were the scoobies, before people died, before our lives fell apart and before everything was said. Hurtful words had been said and I never thought the old gang would ever exist. I remember when Buffy had rang me. She had been a mess..

_'Hello? Who is this?' I asked down the phone._

_'Omigod! Willow is that really you' said a familiar voice_

_'Buffy?!' I paused did I want to talk to her right now? 'What are you doing we haven't talked in years!'_

_'I know! I'm so sorry but I really need you help...it's...well...EVERYTHING'S GOING WRONG!' Buffy wailed down the phone in between sobs. Something was going wrong and it was then that I became sucked in again. This was scoobies business!_

_'Ok Buffy, tell me where you are and I'll come and help.' I soothed. I listened to Buffy reel of numbers and an address before hanging up and jumping in the car. Wow! I had missed this!_

Now sitting in an armchair in her living room surrounded with friends things hadn't improved. Buffy was pretty much catatonic after the loss of her youngest child and even with the whole gang we were no where near even knowing whether Rosie was alive! It had been six months since Rosie had been taken and from what Lilly had filled me in with things had been bad before due to the surprising fact of Lilly's existence. Currently I was surrounded by Xander, Buffy, Lilly, Dawn and oddly enough Spike although his love for Buffy was obvious even now Rosie was completely different. She had apparently been really powerful but also full of anger to Lilly. Poor Lilly! She blamed herself for not being there in time but in reality she was probably the hardest worker in the group when it came to her sister.

**Heya Guys! Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give you something to read and I'm hoping to have some much better chapters coming up so keep your eyes peeled!**


	8. Chapter 8-Rosie

Chapter 8- Rosie

BANG! 'Ow!' I moaned as once again we hit a bump in the 'road' causing me to hit my head on the low ceiling of the van. I was currently shackled to the seat that seemed to be situated in the storage part of this thing. My wrists hurt and my legs were stiff from sitting in the same position for what seemed like hours. I was in a scratchy woollen jumper, a pair of jeans and some black docs. I felt like some cadet and had a sinking suspicion that I was exactly that. I had heard the guys in the front talking about some cadet training, laughing at my situation, saying how I would be dead in seconds! Hah! I mean yeah I'm not an amazing fighter but I'm ok and I'm tough. Don't cry at much. I think that's how I survived the six-ish weeks of torture! I mean they just left me in that cell, only coming to deliver food and allow me shower and toilet breaks. It had been crazy hell but now I was chained to the back seat of a transit while two steroid addicts drove me to god knows where. 'Great' I sighed as I readjusted my position and prepared myself for another dose of boredom.

I couldn't tell you how long I was in the van after that but eventually I felt the commandos unlocking my shackles and dragging me out of the van door with some serious force! I would be bruising for weeks. After hours in a gloomy boot the light hurt my eyes. I reeled backwards before focusing on the scene before me. It looked like a bloody concentration camp! It was surrounded by a towering brick wall covered with barbed wire. As I was dragged through the heavy metal gates I was greeted by the sight of cabins, about a handful of the lined one side of the wall. It was dark outside so I figured everyone would be asleep. There was what looked like a mess hall and a pitch in the corner. There was vans parked over by the far wall. There was probably more but the dark obscured my vision. As I studied the camp I saw a man make his way towards us. He was tall and muscular with greying hair and glasses yet he still wore army clothing. When he saw me he gave a smile before looking me up and down. 'Hello' he greeted me cheerfully. His attitude was seriously pissing me off! 'Well, you're quiet' he noted. Now one thing I will say is I am reckless, something I should seriously work on! That is probably why I answered with 'I'm not quiet just resisting the urge to beat you up cos you may be a grandad but I'm not stupid, you'd floor me in seconds so stop the cheerful act and get strait to the point here!' I retorted with a fake smile. An odd look crossed his face followed by anger and then I felt a soldier knee me in the back hard! 'You don't talk to the general like that you little bitch!' was all I heard before being shoved to the ground and consequently being knocked out. Oh the joys!

When I came to I could sense someone looking at me. Correction more than one person, about five if I was right. All humans I sensed. I opened my eyes groggily to see five wannabe steroid addicts looking down at me with disgust. I sat up quickly ignoring the head splitting headache that was currently attacking my brain. 'What do you guys want?' I asked bluntly, keeping my voice steady to show I meant business. ' Well..' started guy with a menacing crew cut and more than a few tattoos. Great the prison reject! Me and my big mouth. 'We heard that you bad mouthed the general, no one badmouths the general! Who do you thing you are you little bitch?'.

'Well I'm definitely not a female dog!' I retorted. Curse you tongue!

'You girl have got some serious shit coming your way! We'll see how sarky you are then...' he threatened as he and his crew stalked off. Yey! As if life wasn't bad enough I now had the muscle crew after me. Life is hell!

**Sorry guys! I know I said a bit of non fluffy plot was coming and that I was getting a new chapter up quickly. I am such a big liar! I'm just going to go sit in the box of shame for a bit to repent my sins and when I return I will work on a decent chapter hopefully in time for xmas! :D So until then please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing cas these reviews are really helping me to combat the evil writers block! Type-ya soon! **


	9. Chapter 9-Rosie

Chapter 9-Rosie

You know those army films you see, you know the bit where the main dude is training and there's this whole montage music thing going on in the background. May I just say what a load of bull shit that is! Seriously those guys have never been in the army never mind cadet training! I remember the first day at that hell hole. After gobbing off to prison rejects I had just sat staring around the cabin. It was nothing special, just a log cabin lined with regulation camp beds. That was it. After a while the general came walking in, He had that forced smile on his face again. As he approached me I noticed a scar stretching from his forehead to his eye. 'Hello' he greeted me 'Now I know we met before but I am hoping you have learnt your lesson, yes?' and as a reply I could only nod. 'Good now before you start your training I'd like to tell you that you are very important, you are part of the bosses collection so you will need to be stamped, and now before we go I'd like to tell you that I am Sergeant General Finn and you will obey my every order, now follow me.' he stated as he led me down the road. I was taken into a strange hut and towards a chair where a man in overalls was waiting. Next to him was a collection of what looked like tattoo needles. I was sat down in a chair, my hair pushed off my neck and then came the pain. It was excruciating! Who would choose this. I don't know how long it took but once it was done Sergeant Finn walked in and took me back out. ' Welcome number 17 to my camp' he greeted me and then came the training. Every day there was assault courses and the hikes and the fighting. I would go to bed black and blue and then came the bullying. You really regret words when your payment is punches. I didn't have much but what I did was quickly stolen. It was hell and never ending well that's what I thought until they went over the line...

It was the average fighting practice but this time I was paired with the head reject who I discovered was kindly named Tyrone. I was sent into the ring and I prepared myself for certain death. He was about five times taller than me and ten times as strong. He just sneered at me as I walked over to my side. General Finn blew the whistle and the fight began. Tyrone ran at my and tried to land a punch at my face but I managed to duck it. As I reeled backwards he kicked out again, this time connecting with my stomach, sending me flying and winded. As I tried to get back up, wincing at my possibly broken ribs, he floored me and landed a punch in my face causing black spots to cloud my vision. I struggled to get up but he kicked me down before laughing. 'Awwww poor ickle Rosie stuck in a scary camp disappointing mummy' he lisped and as he did something stirred deep inside me. He didn't seem to notice but my vision was clearing and as he aimed another punch I rolled out of the way and jumped onto my feet, ignoring the pain, adrenaline coursing through my veins. 'That's right' Tyrone continued as I dodged a punch 'Keep fighting for your freaky family' he chuckled. Ok now I was getting angry. Using that anger I continued to fight. Then he did something suicidal. 'Oh Rosie don't you wish you had powers like your mum and sister, but _you_ will never be any-' he froze as I ran at him and slammed my fist into his stomach with all my strength. My fist ripping through his skin through his ribs and hitting squarely through his heart before my hand punched through his brittle spine and out his back. As I pulled my hand out I realised what I had done. I watched almost in slow motion as Tyrone's lifeless body fell to the floor and I stood in the middle of awed and horrified spectators.

For what seemed like everyone was silent before someone in the crowd shouted 'Kill the bitch!'. Suddenly the crowd rushed towards me with deadly motives. I was still stunned at what had happened but I had to move fast or I'd be ripped to shreds so I ducked under the masses of outstretched arms and set off in a sprint. Once I reached the tattoo hut I jumped onto one of the huge water barrels behind it. I looked behind me and saw them all chasing me. One of them reached out and grabbed at my legs as I tried to jump the wall causing me to slam into it. I managed to catch the edge of the wall wi th my hands and I tried to scramble up cutting my hands badly on the barbed wire in the process. I managed to pull myself onto it but when I tried to jump down the bottom of my trouser leg caught on the barb as I jumped making me topple head first towards the ground.. Luckily I managed to twist my body so I landed flat out on my legs. As I hit the ground I heard a crack and felt a fiery pain shoot up my leg starting at my ankle. Tears streaming from my face I tried to stand up, hearing the shouts, but tripped over and slid down a hidden slope. Brambles scraped my face and twigs tugged at my hair as I skidded down. I stopped at the bottom but hitting my ankle caused me to roll into a rock and smack my skull against it. I felt something wet trickle down my forehead and into my eye. My head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton wool but I knew if I stopped now I was screwed so I kept on. Finally after what felt like hours I collapsed cold tired wounded and starving. The sun was setting on the horizon I saw what looked like a village but I wasn't sure. I knew I couldn't go any further so I grabbed some twigs that were in my reach and put them on top of me before passing out. And entering the darkness.

**Oooooh very dramatic chapter don't ya thunk? I may have added some sneaky hints about what's going to happen to poor Rosie. Currently things are looking down for her but I'm gonna add some more supprises so keep reading and keep commenting plz.**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out! :D**


	10. Chapter 10-Angel

Chapter 10-Angel

Redemption. It's a word I hear a lot. That's the whole reason I came to this village. Some isolated coven in the middle of the lake district that claimed to help people find there path in life. That's why I came. After everything that has happened I needed to know where I stood with the whole shanshu prophecy and what I should do now so I had headed to the middle of nowhere to find my destiny. I was currently sitting at a table with a woman who looked way too young for the job! She was staring at me in a way that seriously creeped me out. After what felt like a life time (and I should know) she stood up and started to talk. 'Angel you are closer you think to your shanshu' she began 'A lost girl will help you find your way' she stated mysteriously. 'Ok' replied 'But where do I find this girl?'

'In the woods, she's near but there is a clock'

'What do you mean?'

'In an hour she will be dead, you will need to speed'

'How do I find her?'

'Use your nose' she chuckled as she stood up and dismissed me from the hut..

After the confrontation I ran outside and headed for the woods. Aware of the clock I ran as fast as I could and after about a mile I started to pick up the scent of blood. As I neared a clearing the smell was so strong I struggled to contain Angellus! Luckily after years of working with humans there blood didn't cause me much harm. Suddenly under some twigs I saw what looked like a body of a girl. She looked fairly tall but through the leaves I could see the crimson colour of her blood. One of her hands was spread out on the grass. It was covered completely in blood but as I neared I saw her fingers begin to twitch. I bent down to try and move her but she began to speak. Her voice was strong but tired. 'I know what you are...If you want my blood I won't give it up without a fight!' she said.

'I'm not here for your blood I'm here to help you'

'Oh really...?'

'Yes- wait how do you know I'm a vampire?'

'I can sense you!'

'Look, we have to go or you'll be dead!'

'Fine! What do I have to lose...?'

'Ok' I said as I bent down to pick her up causing her to wince but do nothing else. 'I'm watching you, one look at my neck and I'll rip your heart out through your spine, trust m-' she murmured before passing out in my arms.

I carried her towards my car and laid her down in the back seat putting my coat under her head so she was comfortable before setting off. I got about half way out of the valley when a sheep ran in front of the my car causing me to veer of and for the girl to roll of the back seat and land on the car floor with a yelp. I instantly stopped the car to check on her. To my surprise she just picked herself back up and then headed towards the door and limped out of the car before collapsing on a large rock that bordered a large stream flowing down from the misty hills. I got out out aswell and joined her. For a while we just sat in silence until she broke the silence with a question. 'Do you even know my name?'

'No my name is Angel though'

'Rosie' she said with a sad smile

'Nice name' I commented

'You'd think, I always wished I was called Rose because then I was actually connected to something and not just a nickname. That and the fact I always liked Rose from Doctor Who' she said causing me to smile

'I wasn't really called Angel or Angellus I was once called-'

'Liam, its a nice name you know, sorry' She apologized leaving me stunned.

'Ho..ww-?' I stuttered

'Better you don't know' she commented grimly. After that comment I managed to regain my speech long enough to make a bad observation. After noticing all the dried blood on her right arm was covered in dried blood. ' Why don't you wash that blood off your arm in that stream'

Rosie's mouth suddenly dropped open and her bottom lip quivered before tears started to stream down her face. 'What's wrong' I asked realising I had said something wrong.

'This isn't my blood!' she sobbed 'You should be able to smell it! It was my fault! I punched my fist through his heart...I felt it pop and I felt his spine break like a twig Angel! I saw the light leave his eyes and you know the worst bit is for one crazy second I actually _liked _it! I was angry and I _enjoyed _killing him! What kind of monster does that make me?!' she shouted before breaking down and sobbing into her hands. I stared at her surprised before smiling. She looked up at me in shock. 'Do you realise what I did?' She questioned.

'Yes' I replied 'And I think your amazing for admitting it, I killed millions but when I got a soul I did nothing but mope, but you, your willing to tell a stranger and I can tell you want to make up for it even though that guy must have done some bad stuff to you right?'

'Yeah, I guess..' she muttered

'And I was told you would help me become human and fight for redemption so why don't we work together?' I asked 'You have family right?'

'Yeah'

'So we find them and then we all work together to save people' I proposed

'As a team?' she asked

'As a team!' I smiled and for the first time Rosie's face broke out in a smile as she washed the blood of her arm.

**So Angels back in the picture. Rosie hasn't told him about Buffy being her mum so we will have to see how that on works out ,still pondering the whole dad situation, so to my loyal readers especially to Angellufy thanks for all the helpful reveiws and keep writing cause your stories are great! Thanks to the rest of you guys as well , love you all!, and keep reading.**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out :D**


	11. Chapter 11-Lilly

Chapter 11

It had been almost a year since we had seen or heard anything about my sister Rosie, hell her fourteenth birthday was two months away, did she even know we were thinking of her? Was she even alive! NO! She was alive it was just a matter of finding her. We were constantly heading off on patrols to try and find her. Willow was currently in Tibet visiting monks who may be able to do a locating spell on her! That was also my fault. When Rosie started doing magic it was my idea to a spell that stopped us from being located. At this point I was so busy blaming myself I didn't notice Spike walk into the living room. 'Hey Lil' he said as he settled down on the sofa next to me. I like Spike. He's the only other vampire here. There was meant to be this other guy called Angel but no one could get hold of him...

'What's up?' he asked

'Oh nothing' I replied

'Sure, I get ya'

'Hmmmm' I mumbled

'Wanna put the tv on?' he asked

'Sure' I answered reaching out and switching it on just as a news bulletin appeared on the screen. Both me and Spike froze in shock at a picture that appeared on the screen, a picture of Rosie, she looked older and was in army clothing. 'This girl has escaped from prison, she murdered another convict and is extremely dangerous if you see her y-' at that point my head snapped backwards and my eyes rolled into my head as pictures (no not just pictures I could feel it everything) started flashing in front of me. I saw to my shock Rosie running, she looked- I could feel the fear coursing through her and I could hear her thumping heart being swallowed by the mass of angry voices following her. It then shifted and I saw her fall, felt her pain as she was smacked, battered and broken by the forest around her, she was struggling ,dying, but she kept on until her world went black. When sight returned I could see a tall man helping her;saving her;I saw them driving but she was better;talking to him;laughing but it was fading and I couldn't make out what they were saying as I tried to cling on I could feel myself snap back into reality with a jolt surrounded by faces. All of them worried.

Once I got over the dizziness of what had just happened I jumped up in shock causing everyone in the room (Mum, Spike, Aunt Dawn and Uncle Xander) to jump back in surprise. I didn't care. I ran to a box of old photos the adults had been looking through the other night and started looking through them hastily and clumsily. As I got to the bottom I found the one I wanted, snatched it up and spun around to greet the shocked faces again. Once again ignoring them I ran towards Spike and thrust the picture at him allowing a few seconds to catch it. 'Is that Angel?' I practically yelled at him in my haste. 'Uh umm yea, why' he stuttered out his reply. I finaly allowed myself to smile for the first time. 'She's safe!' I laughed 'She's safe and she's alright!'

'Who?' Mum demanded 'Lilly what are you talking about and what just happened?'

'I saw her, she escaped Mum, Rosie escaped! She's with Angel, I think they're coming here!'

Mum looked speechless but luckily Spike answered this time 'You had a vision didn't you! You saw her coming here!' Spike exclaimed 'I didn't think us vamps could have them!'

'Ummm yea I guess that's what you call it and yes I think she is anyway, her and Angel!'

'Ok' Xander said sounding confused ' You had a vision that Rosie escaped wherever, dead boy rescued her and now she's coming her! When though?' He asked

'Well I-' I was then cut off by the doorbell

I rushed to the door and opened it and was met by two faces. A girl in tattered army clothing and a tall dark haired man. 'Hey sis' the girl said 'Got any room for a known fugitive?'

**Well well well look who's back! So Lilly gets visions I decided she deserved to have some powers and her connection to the 'powers that be' may turn out to be important later on... **

**Sorry about posting chapter 9 twice I posted it pretty late so I only had about half my brain cells working. Hope you enjoy the story so far and I'll keep posting chapters regularily hopefully. Enjoy and keep reading,**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out :D**


	12. Chapter 12-Lilly

Chapter 12

Previously...

_I rushed to the door and opened it and was met by two faces. A girl in tattered army clothing and a tall dark haired man. 'Hey sis' the girl said 'Got any room for a known fugitive?'_

I gasped as I saw her. She looked bruised and battered but alive! I was right Rosie was back and Angel had come too it appeared. As an automatic response I made a move to hug her but then froze remembering the argument that we had had the last time I had seen her. Looking up at her face where I expected hurt or anger I saw happiness and amusement. 'Fuck it Lil! I've done a heck of a lot worse than you have so your a vampire who cares!' she laughed before reaching out for a hug. As I held her in a bone crushing embrace I felt her wince. I let go and stared at her. 'Rosie?...What's broken?' I questioned

'Who said anything was broken?'

'Don't kid! I know your sick, you shouldn't even be walking! You should be at a hospital!'

'Yea well I'm kinda a wanted criminal so that idea is out the window and I'm rea-' she suddenly stopped before swinging around and frowning up repeatedly in one of the bushes. Once she was done she turned round with a grin on her now scarily pale face before ending the sentence. '-lly fine'

'You don't look fine!' I stated angrily 'You look like shit!'

'Oh tah now I remember why we were fighting!' she retorted causing me to freeze. I could feel a comeback fighting its way to the surface and I probably would have voiced it if Spike hadn't interrupted. 'Bloody hell Lilly whats taking y-! Oh great Yoda and his girlfriend have arrived! Isn't she a bit young for you!?' He questioned. Angel also seemed like he wanted to start a fight but luckily Rosie stopped them in time! 'Oy you two! Shut it and Pratt I'm not dating Mr Broody here he's just doing me a favour and seriously guys can we get inside now cause I think...yep I'm gonna faint!' she concluded before falling face first towards the ground. We managed to catch her in time and carry her into the living room where a shocked ring of observers had congregated.

When we dragged her into the living room there was a collective look of shock. Who could blame them Rosie was back and she looked like she had gone a round with a monster truck. 'Ohmigod! Rosie!' Gwen shouted 'Is she all right?' asked Willow 'How did she know...?-' Spike began before he was cut off by everyone else. 'Enough!' I shouted. She's ill so I'm going to take her upstairs and you guys are going to wait here until I get back, got it?' and with that outburst I picked Rosie up and

carried her up to her bedroom. It hadn't been touched in years and most things were covered in dust

and the occasional cobweb. As I put her down in her bed she stirred and looked up at me with her big green eyes. 'You know I'm sorry, I was a bitch' she stated

'Sorry for what?' I asked

'You know what I mean'

'Yea I do but don't feel bad, I would have done the same.'

'Maybe...' she said sleepily before resting her head on the pillow and falling asleep. I watched her sleep for a while before heading back downstairs.

**Hiya Guys. Sorry this chapter took soooooooooo long I've been having some serious writers block! But don't worry I have some exciting things planned for the next few chapters. Hope your enjoying the story so far and thanks for all the reviews they're really helping. Should have the next chapter up soon so enjoy,**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out :D**


	13. Chapter 13-Angel

Chapter 13-Angel

I hadn't taken much notice of the house let alone the residents! I was too busy staring in shock at Spike! He himself was looking surprised at what had just happened. 'That was Rosie wasn't it?' of he asked me.

'Ummm yea it was...what are you doing here Spike?!'

'Wait! She didn't tell you did she? That girl is a serious piece of work and I've only met her for a few minutes!'

'What are you talking about?'

'Follow me' Spike ordered before grabbing hold of my coat and dragging me into the living room. I was about to break free of his hold when a familiar voice spoke up. 'Oh great! Of all the guys Roz could choose to bring back she chose deadboy!'. I spun around to see Xander standing there looking at me but that wasn't all! He was seated next to Dawn (who had grown up loads) and Willow! 'Wait I' I started 'Am I missing something?'.

'Would say so' a certain slayer said before appearing in front of me

'Buffy!?'

'What are you doing here?'

'I was helping-'. 'Rosie' Lilly continued as she came downstairs. 'I saw it, he was helping her, he's safe Mum'. With that I stared at Lilly for the first time. She looked like Buffy did when we first met; young, perky and strong. 'What do you mean by saw?' Buffy snapped 'Do you mean you can see things like a seer?'

'Guess so Mum, look its happened before and its no bigggie so you can calm down!' Lilly stated as Buffy stared at her in shock before rushing into the kitchen. Lilly went to help her but Dawn held out an arm to stop. 'Leave her honey, she needs some time alone' Dawn comforted.

About ten minutes later after we had pretty much used up all the awkward conversation we could I decided to check on Buffy. When I walked in she was washing dishes. She must have noticed me come in because she straightened up and wiped her hands on the dishcloth before turning round to face me. 'How are you?' I started out awkwardly

'I'm good...just...'

'So ummm I notice Spike is here'

'Yea he came to find me a while ago, helped me with the baby along with the rest'

'Haven't seen you since-' I started as memories flashed before my eyes

'Yeah well thanks with Rosie, she always gets herself into scrapes like this'

'Like this? Really!'

'Well not quite this bad but she...she has a way with trouble'

'Yea I noticed, well I'll leave you to your dishes' I sighed seeing now really wasn't the time.

'Yea I'll get back to my, dishes' Buffy replied before turning around and continuing her scrubbing. As I left the room I remembered why we hadn't seen each other since _that _day...

**Well hellooooooo guys. How are you? So I gave you some Bangel action this week- granted not much- but fingers crossed for a rainbows and ponies relationship! Sorry for not updating in a while but I've had loads of homework and school stuff (wow I am specific!) but its a snow day today so no school ,wooop to da woop!, and lots of writing time so enjoy and keep reviewing because they are realy helping thanx,**

**awesomeawkwardturtle over and out :D**


	14. Chapter 14-Rosie

Chapter 14-Rosie

I woke up at about 2:00 in the morning feeling oddly refreshed but then after sleeping in the back of Angel's convertible for two days a bed (my bed!) was amazing. I can't believe I'm back, I mean I dreamt of this and now its really happened and my second thought was FOOD! Geez I was starving! I slowly slipped out of bed wincing at the protest from my broken limbs. Lilly hadn't done anything to help them but they healed fast and Angel had set all the bones so they had healed in a straight line. I looked at myself in the mirror and did a double take. I was friggin filthy! Shower time. Luckily no-one had messed around with the shower so armed with a towel and some fresh clothing I limped to the bathroom. As I washed my hair I began to feel weak so I had to lean against the tiled wall as I soaped my hair until it squeaked. I loved the scent of the shampoo and although the shower gel stung my cuts I was used to pain and that was nothing compared to the glorious feeling of clean I received as I stumbled over the side of the bath and into the steam. It surprised me that no-one was awake, not that I wanted a family reunion in a bath towel but hey ho. I got dressed and towel dried my hair before tying it up in a pony tail and heading downstairs. It was almost as if the shower had healing properties because most of my bruises that hadn't already healed had disappeared (unless that was dirt...) and I looked like, well, me again. Of course the stairs were a problem but I managed to bum shuffle my way down. I then headed to the kitchen and raided the cupboards. I found some microwave pizzas, ice cream and coke which caused me to wonder whether Mum was planning a party before I remembered how many people were staying here and popped the pizza in the microwave and watching it turn like a hypnotists spiral. My trance was finally broken by the pinger. I took the pizza out juggling with the hot topping before shoving it on a plate and beginning to eat. To people who didn't know me they would wonder how a girl who had been chucking her guts up in the family shrubbery could eat a whole pizza but that wasn't sickness that was just the fact that my body hated me standing up on a broken leg and I get really bad travel sickness. After that sleep though my leg seemed to have set and now as long as I didn't lean on it it only dully throbbed.

After eating my pizza I carried the coke and ice cream into the living room along with a medical kit Mum had left on the side. I walked into the living room and to my surprise saw Willow sitting watching tv. 'Hey Rosie, how are you?' she asked with a smile.

'Good ,want some ice cream?' I offered. I like Willow. She's nice and she understands me. I used to see her loads until her and Mum had this whole big argument and we didn't see her in years. She helped me understand my power and how it can help. She also taught me some defensive magic but she was always careful and that's what I love about Willow, she always cares. Currently she had some cartoon playing on the telly. 'What's it about?' I asked as Willow took a spoonful of ice cream. 'Not sure but I liked the rabbit'

'Rabbits are cool! Do you remember when we went to the petting zoo and I got to hold that Rabbit!'

'Yea you were so brave! I miss those days, I haven't seen you in years though and you have grown!'

'I know, these clothes don't even fit me any more which is stupid since I'm only twelve!'

'Twelve? Rosie your nearly fourteen! Did you not know?'. At that point I did two things; spat out my coke and swore so loud I swear the whole neighbourhood heard!

'Sssssh honey and language but yes your fourteenth birthday is in nearly eight weeks.'

'Wow! Hey your pretty good at medical stuff, please could you check out this arm?'

'Sure sweetie lets have a look' Willow replied before bending over to retrieve the medical kit and began to observe my bruises and breaks.

I'm not hundred percent on how long it took but eventually I was bandaged and sleepy with a half eaten tub of ice cream. Me and Willow curled up on the sofa and began to watch the end of the rabbit cartoon.

**Well hello my fine fellows! Sorry about this fluffy chapter but I saw how short the last chapter was and felt megamundo guilty! I have some plans for my characters especially and hopefully a plot that involves Angel and Rosie so keep your eyes peeled and keep reviewing please. **

**Enjoy,**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out! :D**


	15. Chapter 15-Lilly

Chapter 15-Lilly

I woke up with a smile knowing everything was fine, wait no it wasn't! She was a fugitive and obviously wrongly accused of murder. She seemed disorientated and distant, slightly, but still. I felt guilty. Mum had obviously been upset about what had happened. _Strangely she hadn't said much to Rosie but maybe she was just surprised._ _Unless...NO! She loved Rosie..._Ok now I'm obsessing! I got out of bed and went to Rosie's bedroom to check on her. To my horror she wasn't there! I freaked out and ran downstairs. I ran down the stairs at vampire speed, _had they taken her,_ dashed into the kitchen and saw the empty food packets, _had she run away, _sped into the living room,_ had she...had midnight munchies and fell asleep on the sofa, _oh ok now I felt stupid! Rosie and Willow were asleep under a blanket with the tv playing quietly in the background. There were half drunk glasses of coke on the floor and Rosie had her hand protectively around the raspberry ripple. As I walked closer I noticed she was writhing in her sleep, mumbling, her eyes writhing around under her eyelids. I reached out a hand to wake them up when Rosie's hand reached out automaticly and I reeled backwards causing her to to topple onto the floor with a yelp. Willow's eyes shot open with a start as she observed the situation. Rosie was getting up and her sling and plasters were still in place so there was no harm done. I apologised and then laughed. 'Lets put the tv on so we can all be distracted from your epic fail!' as Rosie spun round with a smirk and rooted around for the remote, trying to hide the fear in her eyes but I saw and something was wrong.

After what felt like ages of searching we finally found them and switched the tv on. As the screen flickered into action a picture of Rosie appeared on the screen. I yelped and tried to switch it off as the the headline appeared but her hand shot out and stopped me. 'Don't was all she muttered as she turned back to the screen. Upon reading the headline I felt my mouth go slack, this was _not _what I was expecting as the words **Rosie Murderer Removed of Charges After Lookalike Mix-Up**. 'Omigod!' I yelped a pitch too high 'Rosie your safe, I mean I don't think you know but you where committed of murder but its a lie and now your safe and we can all live happily together and you don't look happy why are you not happy? I'm babbling please stop me someone!' I finished before taking an unneeded breath. I turned to my sister and was greeted with...well blank, expressionless blankness. Why wasn't she happy? 'Rosie are you ok?' Willow supplied before I could.

'Ummmm yea-no...I'm his collection...I was chased...dropped...a fistful of heart and spine?...why loosing his view with lies?...I..ts...wrong! I gotta go!' she rambled and then grabbed her coat and ran out. 'Ok that was new are we missing something? I asked an equally confused Willow.

'No but something is wrong here'

'I've never seen her like that before...do you think?'

NO! She wouldn't!' I yelled at Willow in horror. Rosie ,my own sister wouldn't kill someone would she?

'We need Angel! He might know.'

'Yea...where is he? He was staying in the basement but he went to talk to Buffy last night'

'Oh that's never good but we could go ask I guess' I sighed before me and Willow hot footed it upstairs and barged into Mum's room and froze. Her and Angel currently seemed to be snogging each others faces off!

**Well well well! I wonder where this will go? And what is the Boss up to with this latest plan? I wonder I wonder (even though I kinda know :P) Sorry for so many chapters in one day...ummmmm you can blame the snow for this one! Please keep reading and reviewing and enjoy!**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out! :D**


	16. Chapter 16-Buffy

Chapter 16-Buffy

I hadn't meant for things to be like this, between me and Angel, I thought we had moved on! It had been my fault, if only I had kept my emotions in check! I had gone up to bed and looked in on Rosie and I had felt emotional. She was back and I felt heartless. Me and Rosie had never got on that well. When she was born Lilly had already been four ,a beautiful peppy toddler with blond hair and a gift for fighting and slaying, so I was expecting another mini-me but instead I had got Rosie. I loved her but we didn't have much in common. Rosie was a smart little bookworm who liked art music and oddly enough...knitting whereas Lilly was a popular girl who liked fighting, fashion and friends. Lilly looked (and still does look) exactly like me except for her deep brown eyes that made her unique. Even now Rosie still looks pretty much the same; long unruly brown hair, snub nose, light freckles and green eyes (the only part of me in her). She was always a little bit chubby with a bit of a baby face even now and her friends were well the cast-offs- a bit like Xander and Willow used to be I guess but still. When me and Lilly could chat for hours Rosie antisocial and monosyllabic even though she was known as chatty at school. Anyway I had been feeling guilty for all the time me and Rosie had missed together so I gone to my room to cry. After a while I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was and cursed vampire hearing. I let him in and for a while we talked but we didn't realise what time it was until we heard a yelp from downstairs. 'Rosie' Angel said with a smile causing he to receive a questioning look from me. 'Oh she's a lovely girl but she doesn't half thrash around when she sleeps!'

'Oh' I smiled 'I forgot about that...'

'Yea...' Angel sighed as he looked at me intently. I honestly didn't realise how close our faces were getting until suddenly we were kissing! He kissed me lovingly but the thing was I kissed him back with just as lovingly and I truly didn't know where it was going or what was going too happen but it doesn't matter because Willow and Lilly chose that moment to burst through the door. Lilly looked pretty surprised but Willow just raised her eye brows as we sprung apart.

Ten minutes later me and Angel were downstairs with the others talking about Rosie. 'So what happened?' Angel asked. 'Well-' Spike started, he and the rest of the house had been briefed, before he was interrupted by Lilly. 'Well me Rosie and Willow were downstairs and we put the tv on and that story about Rosie 'murdering' someone came on but it said she was innocent so I don't know why she freaked but she did!' Lilly finished with a flourish before looking round the room. 'Any ideas?'

'Yea I have one' Angel spoke

'What?' Willow asked

'Well I think she freaked because its true, she did kill a guy and now they are saying that she didn't and she's confused.' Angel finished before looking around at the shocked faces. Lilly looked like she was about to say something but Rosie chose that moment to make an entrance. The door slammed shut so loudly that the whole room shook. She came crashing into the living room. 'Rosie what the-' Lilly started before she actually saw her. They all froze as they looked at her. Her normally green eyes were flickering amber and she had a stake sticking out her back. The whole room was silent as they looked at her and I felt my blood ran cold as I realised what was happening.

**Ooooooh what's happened now. Rosie looks in trouble but what from and Angel has told them what Rosie did but what is Buffy hiding? I should have the next chapter up soon. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing its really helping. Keep reading and enjoy,**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out :D xx**


	17. Chapter 17-Lilly&Rosie

Chapter 17-Lilly & Rosie

Rosie

Wow, you know what! I give up! I can't even storm out of the house like a normal person; oh no they have to be waiting for me. Commandos. They were waiting around the corner, but this time they weren't human which may have been a serious mistake or they were playing me, anyway I ran round the corner only to see them waiting. Luckily I am a fast runner so I managed to clear a few streets and hop a couple of alleys before they caught up with me. They tried to round me up like a sheepdog round a flock of sheep (make that one) and started throwing punches. I dodged the first but after a while they started raining down hard and fast. They must have misjudged me because I managed to wriggle free. As I stumbled down the empty alley I headed towards our back yard, there was a fence conjoining with one of the alleys. I was so close, so close towards the fence when one of the vamps hurled a stake at my heart. I tried to duck but it caught me in the back causing me to reel forwards and slam through the fence, splinters flying and dirt spraying as I skidded across the wet grass. After picking myself up clumsily across the lawn and stumbled drunkenly towards the back door. I had to slam my whole body against it to get it open meaning that I crashed into the kitchen and staggered into the living room only to be greeted with seven shocked and horrified faces.

Lilly

When Rosie first staggered in I though she was drunk but then I saw the stake sticking out of her back I choked back a scream and rushed to her. No one else in the room moved as I grabbed her and held her. 'Come on Rosie, what happened? Tell me who did this to you?' I cried

'You know...Lil they always do come back...and I am sorry. I want to tell you that..' Rosie said while smiling at me in the crooked way she always did

'What do you mean honey, I know your sorry who came back?'

'I'm not human am I?' Rosie continued staring into space as her voice began to get weaker 'I don't have a place, I can see me now...I don't remember being this bright, hurts my eyes you know...'

I stared at her frozen in place as I looked down at my sister my arms around her. She looked up at me and smiled and raised her palm to my face as a slow trickle of blood oozed from between her lips. I reached out and took her palm before realising what she had just said, slowly I felt the heartbeat I held dear stop out and her eyes closed slowly. 'NO!' I yelled as I came to my senses 'Don't go, please don't go...' I wept as I held her close. She was dead, I knew that but I wanted to hold her, of course life never goes that way. The soldiers chose that moment to attack but we were prepared. I automatically wrenched the stake out of Rosie's back and dusted two vamps before chasing one out the door, they messed with my little sis, bastards were gonna pay...

Rosie

It was kinda scary, that feeling of death. I was aware of everything around me, I saw Lilly run to help me and I could feel that dreaded death and I was slipping away. She was screaming and crying; thinking I was dead and I couldn't tell her. My body wouldn't respond and the world was turning black when suddenly I felt a massive stab of pain hit my back and then spread through the rest of my body like a fire, a bright white fire. Slowly I opened my eyes and slowly looked around. The place looked like a bomb had hit it! Furniture was everywhere and the patio door was smashed, glass decorating the lawn like deadly fairy lights. Even though I was aware of the burning in my back it seemed almost comforting; maybe even healing...

After getting up I had sped out the door and followed the broken glass and other pieces of wreckage down the alley until I reached the edge of the cemetery. The were fenced off and topped with barbed wire but for someone as crazy as me climbing the fence of doom was like a kiddie park. As I balanced on top of the spikes (being mindful of those lovely barbs) I was able to get a decent look over the graveyard. In the middle of the graves I could see a fight had broken up and we were losing. Without thinking I climbed up onto a branch that sloped onto the top of the wall and precariously balanced onto it as I began to climb the tree. The branches all looked sturdy enough but as I stepped onto a fairly thick log-like branch, I completely missed the huge crack that was at the trunk connecting to said branch. Suddenly, I felt the world move as the branch teetered towards the distant ground. My feet slipped and before I knew it I was hanging from the worlds most insecure stick, stuck listening to the slowly cracking fibres counting down to me being screwed. It would appear that in mental moments like this that I get my most crazy ideas. Such as now. As I hung in the air I started to wonder if this is what witches felt like if they were shit at using a broomstick (yes you heard me right) and then BLAM! It hit me, I was hanging from my very own makeshift broom! Without any more logical thinking became involved, I swung my legs around the branch and swung myself back up. As I did I became all too aware of the branch breaking so I began. I remembered what Willow had said and focussed on the branch, concentrating hard I began to will it to float. Snap! Keep concentrating my brain screamed, so close. Too late! The branch broke completely and I began to hurtle to the ground at scary speeds. I closed my eyes, bracing for impact...it never came. Gingerly I opened my eyes and nearly screamed in terror. I was suspended metres above the ground, clutching a makeshift broom that may I say, was wobbling way too much! I knew if I broke concentration I was fucked so I stared at the branch and willed it to take me to the fighting. Fast. At that I was suddenly jerked into a scary speed and catapulted towards the fighting and like every awesome hero- swore my friggin mouth off!

**Why hello my fine fellows! Sorry for the mega long update time but please forgive me! I will bake you cookies! :3? So this _has_ been an interesting chapter! Rosie died...and then came back to life...? Huh! And those pesky commandos seem to have started a war! Btw what do you thing of the Rosie & Lilly POVs? Hope you liked it and enjoy!**

**Awesomeawkwardturtle over and out! :D**


End file.
